Death Egg (Sonic Overload)
The '''Death Egg '''is a brand of massive Space Stations constructed by the forces of Egg Robo. So far, two models exist, the '''Death Egg I '''and the '''Death Egg II. '''The Death Egg I was used during 12525, while the Death Egg II was used in the year 12531. The station's own arnament seems to vary upon model, as the second is more armed than the first. In total, it's purpose itself is as a Factory for the Badniks, the primary base for Egg Robo's empire, and also as a highly destructive weapon. The Death Egg I The first Death Egg was deployed in the year 12525, and was actually constructed from circa 12490 to 12524 in secret by Egg Robo as his primary idea of a coup against The Overlord. However, the Overlord was defeated outside of the plan and the Death Egg instead was used following the destruction of the Space Colony ARK. The first Death Egg loomed over the Horizon of West Island, and it's missles tore apart the nearby South Island, getting the attention of the Island's inhabitants. As it deployed endless waves of Metallic Troopers that stayed with Egg Robo's empire down onto Earth, Sonic was following the original Metal Sonic through the island in-order to hopefully find a way on-to the Death Egg. Once West Island was destroyed, however, Sonic was able to escape to Angel Island, where the Death Egg soon also appeared over. Once the heroes entered from Sky Sanctuary and boarded the Death Egg, the alarms of the station went off and all Troopers went to battle the intruders. This was of course in vain as Sonic and Tails easily ripped through the robot soldiers. Soon enough, Egg Robo himself was challenged, and though his robot was powerful, the Death Egg's engienes malfunctioned due to a lack of fuel thus causing it to crash down to the surface of Earth and specfically right into the mountain of Angel Island. Sonic and Tails left it as it was, but Knuckles the Echidna saw this as a problem. Once Knuckles managed to return the Master Emerald to it's rightful spot, he then focused on clearing out the Death Egg from the Island. To do this, he formed the Chaotix along with Mighty the Armadillo, Espio the Chamelleon, Vector the Crocodile, Ray the Flying Squirrel, and Charmy Bee. The team entered the Death Egg's massive body, and journeyed through numerous parts of it. They soon learned that there was another presence on the ring, specifically that of Tails Doll, an unused creation of Egg Robo. Soon enough, Tails Doll managed to lock the Chaotix in the Death Egg and begin reactivate all of it's systems, bringing the threat of destroying the Island itself. The Chaotix first targetted the reactors of the station, using their abilities to cause a meltdown within the section, which highly damaged the station's lift off. Charmy tavelled through the vents, trying to find Tails Doll but was eventually captured and held captive. Espio then snuck through the remaining Troopers, and focused on hacking terminals to locate Tails Doll. Vector took the others with him on a direct assault on the Primary Computer Room instead. Soon enough, they learned that it was in-fact the main computer room where Tails Doll was and the entire group arrived to the room. Tails Doll was a highly challenging opponent, but was defeated when Mighty managed to kick the Doll down an engiene shaft heading straight down to the core reactor of the station, with it's emerald shattering on the wall. Once it landed, it caused a total Meltdown and the Death Egg to begin tearing itself apart. The Chaotix escaped before they were taken with it. The parts of the station then rained down upon both Earth and the Angel Island. Death Egg II The Second Death Egg began construction immediately after the first was destroyed, and was finished in 12531. It had two massively powerful eye lazers, more missles than before, and used coloured spheres on it's body for sensoring as well as massive prison sectors. It was also only partially constructed, not being what it was fully planned to be when it launched. In-fact, it launched completely due to a massive attack headed by both the Freedom Fighters and Synthetic Empire attacking it from both the ground and air. The Air team along with Sonic managed to break in while the others were fighting on the ground below. The Space Station made it to space, and the three inside of it teamed up for once to attack Egg Robo together. Once Egg Robo unveiled a second walker robot, Metal Knuckles met his end while Metal Sonic and Sonic destroyed it. Soon enough, Metal Sonic betrayed Sonic to fight Shadow II on his own (which ended in his defeat), while Sonic headed for the primary Hangar where the real Egg Robo was. The resulting two battles caused massive destruction on the inside of the Death Egg, and it was Metal Sonic and Shadow II that destroyed the core and thus began the self destruction sequence. Egg Robo, Shadow II, Sonic, and Metal Sonic escaped the dying Death Egg. However, it is unknown what happened to Metal Sonic afterwards. Plans for a third Death Egg are feared by the Resistance to Exist, as after the attack on the United Federation by Metal Sonic there is little protection from such an event. Trivia *The death of Tails Doll followed by the destruction of the Death Egg I is an obvious reference to Star Was Episode 3: Return of the Jedi *The SO Death Egg has a bit more of a Star Was reference, with the first one being destroyed very early on in terms of it's debut and the later one not being complete. *The Second Death Egg I Assault was the first mission the Chaotix had ever done. Category:Space Stations Category:Locations Category:Egg Robo Empire Category:Sonic Overload Category:EternalSonic1997 Category:New Continuities